The Girl Inside
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Made this when bored. Kowalski accidentally turns Rico into a girl during an experiment, but then falls in love with his feminine side. Can Kowalski turn Rico into a male again, and more importantly WILL he take the chance to lose love again? Next update: Unknown
1. I'm sorry

Tara: I decided to make this new story… so yeah. Anyway I was getting tired of everyone believing that the rumored girl would be Skipper or Private, and so I was like what if Rico was actually the girl? It's like totally unexpected! Well in this story Kowalski accidently turns Rico into a girl, and starts to fall in love with his girl version. OH wait it's also a story in which Kowalski is dominate of Rico?! Oh my god!

**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry**

Rico was sitting in a chair-like device in Kowalski's lab. Kowalski had gone to get some things while telling Rico to wait. Rico kicked his feet lightly, and looked at the clock. Kowalski had been gone for 20 minutes now, and Rico was getting majorly bored. Rico sighed, and looked down at his feet. Suddenly in that second the door opened. Kowalski with two huge boxes in flippers came into the lab. He set the boxes down onto his table, and turned to the psycho. "Sorry I took so long. Marlene wants me to make her some things for Valentine's Day…" Kowalski said gesturing to the boxes of rose petals, glitter, letters, and streamers.

"It okay" Rico said smiling. "Anyway thanks for helping me test my new invention. I hope this one makes Skipper proud" Kowalski said while adjusting the number on the helmet Rico was wearing. Rico watched him mess around with a lot of levers and buttons on the control panel. "What this do?" Rico asked. "Oh it's going to change your DNA a bit so I can determine if my theory on boys vs. girls is correct…" Kowalski stated.

"What bout girls?" Rico asked confused. "Don't worry too much it's a harmless experiment. Nothing bad should happen…" Kowalski said now taking out the start control button. "Don't move okay?" Kowalski said. Rico nodded, and stayed as still as possible. The machine flared up a purple color, and then shot through Rico. The base cover then came down on Rico covering him so the experiment could do its job.

"Well I guess a 19% chance something will go wrong…" Kowalski muttered to himself checking his data anylsis. Then the machine came back up. "Rico you feel anything different?" Kowalski asked. Rico opened his eyes, and said- "I feel funny…". Both their eyes widened when he said that in both a full sentence and a girlish voice.

"What the heck happened to my voice?!" Rico shouted standing up. "Well I guess I found a way to fix your voice… just in a girl tone…" Kowalski said rubbing the back on his neck nervously. "Yeah but why a girl voice?!" Rico asked. "I don't know… the machine wasn't even supposed to affect your voice system" Kowalski stated.

"Well then what happened?" Rico asked. "Not sure, but is it me or have you gotten smaller?" Kowalski asked. Rico looked down on himself. His stomach had actually gone in, but his chest was still big. Rico looked behind him noticing the curves he did at that moment. "This defiantly is not right…" Rico said looking at Kowalski. "Well let's figure out exactly what it did by taking this test" Kowalski said handing him a device. "That will test what's wrong if my theory is correct" Kowalski said.

Rico stuck the device into his mouth, and waited. "Okay take it out now…" Kowalski said. Rico took it out, and looked at it. It had a negative sign. He handed it back to Kowalski. Kowalski gasped at the answer. "What?" Rico asked.

"Rico this test shows if you're male or female. You're female…" Kowalski said. Rico's beak dropped at that answer….

Tara: So thought's so far? Please no harsh comments, and also seriously people don't talk about romance or Kico in the way I thought it up. If you don't like it then don't read it! It's as simple as that… god romance is the genre!


	2. What do we say!

Tara: I'm back again! Yay! XD

Dear Jet Engine,

Yes wait till Skipper finds out! Oh wait that's in this chapter! :P

Dear privaterookie24,

I'm sorry, but if I did that then Rico wouldn't be the only girl in this story. Besides I already have skivate planned later on just they're both males…

Dear A friend,

Nice name. Anyway I'm glad you like it. I was kind of not wanting to post it, but I was bored so I did… whatever…

Dear Ivy000,

Thanks I'm glad you think it's amazing! XD It feels so nice to hear people say that. Of course I will write more ;)

* * *

**Chapter two: What do we say?!**

Rico was still a bit in shock after what Kowalski stated. "Rico?" Kowalski said poking Rico's shoulder to get (Ahem her) attention. Rico blinked her eyes, and then shook off the shock. "Oy what am I going to do…" Rico said to herself. "Well I'll figure a way to get you back to being a male…" Kowalski stated. "Yeah, but what about Skipper?! God what will Skipper say?!" Rico shouted. "I-I don't know. Maybe he won't be too mad…" Kowalski suggested. "Really?" Rico asked. "No… I don't know…" Kowalski nervously stated smiling innocently.

"That's just great!" Rico complained. The two went out of the lab to face the hell that was known as Skipper's judgment. As if on cue Skipper happened to be at the table. Private was nowhere in sight. "Hey Skipper where's Private?" Kowalski asked. "He went to a sleepover's at Marlene's cave" Skipper answered not looking up. "Sir I kind of got a little situation we need to deal with…" Kowalski nervously said again. "Alright what machine's going to destroy us today?" Skipper asked.

"Not so much as a machine that's going to destroy us…" Kowalski said. "Really that what is it?" Skipper asked. "I kind of turned Rico into a female…" Kowalski said. Skipper suddenly looked up to him. "You what?!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski yelped, and actually hid behind Rico. Rico sighed, and rolled her eyes. Such a strong man huh?

"Rico you're a girl?" Skipper asked staring at her. Rico nodded, and placed her flipper on her hip while pulling Kowalski out from behind her. Skipper kept staring for a while, and Kowalski stood still. "So what do we do now?" Rico asked. "Well I have to make that machine to turn you back" Kowalski answered going back into his lab. "Well this is not a normal night anymore…" Skipper said shaking his head. "Nope" Rico replied sitting down. "Want to play some cards?" Skipper asked handing her a deck. "Sure whatever…" Rico said while picking up her cards.

Tara: Yeah that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked people! XD


	3. Seeing the Stars

Tara: Three in a row wow! XD

Chapter 3: Seeing the Stars

Kowalski was working on the invention to cure Rico. It had no name to it yet though. Rico opened the lab door, and came inside. "Hey Kowalski" Rico said. "Geez it will be hard to tell when you're around Rico with your female attributes right now" Kowalski said. "Yeah I figured. Not use to being a female myself" Rico said. "Of course not you were born a male" Kowalski laughed while tightening a valve. "What are you doing?" Rico asked him. "Oh I'm fixing this device to change you back to your former self" Kowalski replied. Rico stepped behind him, and then placed her flipper onto his shoulder.

"You know Kowalski I always wondered what it's like to be a girl actually" Rico said. "Really?" Kowalski asked surprised. "Yeah it's like seeing the world in a whole different way" Rico stated. "Sounds like fun" Kowalski smiled. "Can you take a break?" Rico asked. "But Rico don't you want to be a male again?" Kowalski said surprised. "I do. But I can wait. I want to know what it's like to be a girl in this world. Can you take me out somewhere?" Rico asked. "W-why me?" Kowalski shuddered. "Because you and Skipper are the only ones here, and Skipper won't let me out there because I'm a 'fragile lady' in his terms" Rico answered.

"I don't know if you classify as a fragile female" Kowalski said laughing lightly. Rico frowned to this. "Watch then. Stare out from the lab while I talk to Skipper" Rico said. "Alright" Kowalski said looking out as Rico went over to Skipper who was sitting at the table. Skipper stood up when she came over to him. "Hey Skipper can I go out in town?" Rico asked. Skipper pondered this for a while. Kowalski smirked all to knowing. But then Skipper said- "absolutely not! You can't go out there with your attributes do you know how many sick men there are out there that would do anything to get their hands on a girl?! No is no!" Skipper answered. Rico came back over to the lab door with her flippers crossed over her chest.

"I see your point…" Kowalski said while coming out of the lab. "Hey Skipper. I'll take Rico out" Kowalski said. Skipper looked at him. "Hmm… well at least she wouldn't be alone. Alright but be careful if I hear anything bad happened at all at any point you will not invent anything ever again!" Skipper stated. Kowalski grimaced while nodding. No inventing made a depressed Kowalski.

"Alright let's go Rico" Kowalski said taking Rico's flipper in his. Skipper stared at them as they left. When they were gone he smiled, and said- "if I had a dime for every time I saw love…".

~ (Out on the town)

Rico and Kowalski had a great time out in town. They first went to the park, and had a nice picnic, then they sneaked into the movie theater vents to catch a movie. Then they snuck into the fair that was in town, and onto the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel got stuck at the top, and they laughed and told jokes to pass the time. Then fireworks boomed in front of the stuck wheel, and so they also got a free firework show. Later that evening the two were lying on the beach sand under the clear night sky full of beaming bright stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Rico said staring up at them. "Yeah. Their nice when you settle down to watch them. It really makes you think about the real meaning of life" Kowalski said smiling. "What's the meaning of life to you?" Rico asked. "Hmm… I don't really know yet, but when I was younger my one wish on a star was to find the real reason I'm on this earth" Kowalski answered. "That sounds nice…" Rico said. She then reached her flipper over to his, and grasped it. Kowalski looked at her. "You'll find it eventually Kowalski. The meaning of life to me is the feeling two beings get from just being close together. You know that true love stuff? I know I'm usually sensitive about that stuff, but I do want to find my true love someday. They saw that the one you love has always been around you your whole life, and you just don't know it…" Rico said. "That sounds so… smart. It's too bad you usually can't tell us what's on your mind all the time" Kowalski said. "

"Sometimes it's painful, but I still have you guys as great friends… this night has been great. I can't thank you enough Kowalski" Rico said suddenly leaning in, and kissing Kowalski lightly on the cheek before curling against him, and falling asleep. Kowalski was blushing intensely. "Oh man…" Kowalski muttered to himself smiling. Then he laid his head down to fall asleep as well.


	4. Kidnapped

Tara: Sorry for making you guys wait for this! D:

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

Kowalski woke up early in the morning. He yawned stretching his flippers out. "Good morning Rico" Kowalski said without looking. He didn't hear anything in reply. He looked down to see Rico was gone. Kowalski stood up, and looked around. The beach was silent, and no one was in sight. The sound of the wind slowly sounded. "Rico!" Kowalski called. He started walking down the beach looking for his best friend. "Rico!" Kowalski called again. Then he thought to himself- 'Maybe Rico went home". So with that thought Kowalski walked back to the base.

He came down the hatch, and saw Skipper and Private. Although for some reason Private looked like he had been beat up badly. He had a black eye, and many bruises covering his body. "Oh my god Private what happened?!" Kowalski said upon seeing him. Skipper came over to them, and said- "It was the rats…". Kowalski looked at Private shocked. Private was shivering while holding his flippers against his chest. "I j-just wanted to go… swimming" Private shuttered. "T-then they c-came, and they w-wanted my picnic basket. I d-didn't give it to them, and t-they beat me up…" Private said still shivering.

Kowalski frowned. "Hey Kowalski… where's Rico?" Skipper asked glaring. Private looked up to Kowalski. "Y-yeah where is Rico?" Private asked. "I don't know. We went to the beach, and fell asleep and when I woke up Rico wasn't there anymore. I thought she came back home…" Kowalski replied. Skipper didn't seem pleased at all.

"What did I tell you Kowalski?! I told you if you let anything at all happen to her then you're not going to invent anymore!" Skipper yelled. "I know but I wasn't awake!" Kowalski said back. "You shouldn't have let her out of your sight! You should have come back to the base!" Skipper continued to yell. Private looked to both sides of the argument. And then said- "Wait Rico's a girl?".

The two stopped having realized they never told Private about what happened. "Uh yeah to explain that…"

Tara: The end of chapter 4… yay! Wait not yay! Booo!


	5. Tracking Rico

Tara: Wee took a while to start this next chapter. Any who chapter 5 is up! XD

Chapter 5: Tracking Rico

Private stared at the two higher members in shock. "Wait Kowalski you turned Rico into a girl by accident? And now you don't know where she is?!" Private asked. "That's pretty much the problem…" Kowalski replied. "Well we've got to find her!" Private stated. "Alright boys we got to track a psycho woman now… man that sounds weird coming from me…" Skipper said sighing. "Yeah it sounds weird to call Rico a girl at any point by anyone" Kowalski said smiling innocently. "You're still not off the hook Kowalski… when we get back with her we're going to have a nice long talk" Skipper said glaring at him.

~ (Meanwhile at an abandoned Building in the center of New York City)

Rico sat on the ground with ropes wrapped around her. Her baby blue eyes looking to all directions where dark shadows were hiding in the darkness. "Well well well… if it isn't Rico Sanchez. But something's different I never knew the all mighty psycho was 100% woman" the lead dark shadow said laughing darkly. Rico tried to scoot back but the shadows came closer. "Remember us baby? The great Dark Mafia of Transylvania" he said. Rico's eyes widened in reply to that logo. "Oh yeah we've been searching years for you. And when we finally find you you're hanging on a beach with a nerd!" he said and they all laughed.

"Man Rico you've really let yourself go down in people. I remember when you hang with all those rockers, punks, pimps, badasses, and party animals. Now you're down to geeks, nerds, and sissy's?" the lead asked. "Shut up! He's not just a nerd he's my best friend! And I'm not going to let you talk about him like that!" Rico shouted. "Oh looks like someone's spiteful" another member laughed. "I think someone's got a crush on someone!" another said. "Do you Rico? You heart that loser?" the leader asked. "So what if I do…" Rico said…

Tara: :O ….. O_O


	6. The Truth comes out

Tara: The girl inside chapter 6 is here finally! :P

Chapter 6: The Truth comes out…

**~ Kowalski's Pov**

I don't know but honestly I feel something is different within me. I feel all butterfly like inside myself. I don't remember when I last… wait no I do. This is the same feeling I get around Doris. I haven't actually been swooning over Doris lately… could it be I'm over her? I never thought it'd be possible! I thought she was my true love, but it feels like my heart switching up on me. I don't understand what is going on. It feels so foreign too… like I've never felt this strong before. Whatever this feeling may be I've got to stop thinking about it… besides it's not like anyone would understand anyway.

**~ Skipper's Pov**

Man is Kowalski going to be in a hell lot of trouble. When we get back I'm giving him the longest speech he'll ever regret hearing. Rico I must admit still has his… ahem her man instincts at least so she's not totally helpless. But still he should have been more careful… this city has a lot of perverts and criminals just wanting for any type of chance with a women…

**~Private's Pov**

I honestly don't know what to say at this point. Even when we do rescue Rico what do we do then? Keep her locked up till Kowalski finishes that device? We all know that'd never work on Rico. He/she has always been a little bit crazy… who knows what'll happen if that time comes… *sigh* I just don't know…

**~ 3****rd**** person Pov (With Kowalski, Skipper, and Private)**

"Alright stop here boys" Skipper said stopping them with his flippers. "What are we stopping for?" Kowalski asked. Unknownest to them he wanted to find Rico as soon as possible to see if the butterfly feeling increased. He had felt it the same day when they were exploring the town. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew that it must be love…

"We need to find a place to start looking… she could well be anywhere in New York!" Skipper replied. "True… but given the amount of time from the beach at midnight was when we fell asleep so to 6 am in the morning when I woke up. That means she could only be in the distance of 6 miles from the beach…" Kowalski replied. "Hmm… show me where the beach you guys went to was…" Skipper said. Then Kowalski led them to the beach. "Wait a minute I know this territory… this is the Dark Mafia of Transylvania's place!" Skipper said. "What?!" Kowalski said surprised at that name.

"Don't you remember Kowalski? They're the gang we rescued Rico from in the first place!" Skipper shouted. "What? This is where you guys met Rico?" Private asked. "Not specially here, but in Transylvania yes!" Skipper replied. "We've got to get Rico out of there!" Kowalski exclaimed. Skipper nodded, and they all went beside a red building…

Tara: So yes back story! Oh and along with that I'm making a back story for all the zoo animals… and when I say all I mean every animal on the show! *evil laugh* anyway if you're interested please let me know in a review… also do not request a certain person at a time because they go in my order… starting with Skipper *evil smile* Also it's going to be rated M for adult themes, drugs, bloody scenes, death, alcohol, and mention of other… vile things…

Skipper: O_O why do I have to be first!?

Tara: Because you're the leader of the show! Then it'll be Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene that I so far have planned! *evil laugh again*


End file.
